jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C-02 Lizard Man Ruins
Lizard Men: -C2 Lizard man ruins (A 21st century mosern world ruined by a mellor Bioweapon) 'Prime:' 1200 - Path to Alt 0100 - Locked 0200 - Locked 0300 - Blank 0400 - Locked 0500 - Locked 0600 - Devastated City 0700 - Locked 0800 - Locked 0900 - Blank 1000 - Locked 1100 - Locked 'Alt:' 1200 - Path to System 0100 - Locked 0200 - Locked 0300 - Path to -C1 Alt 0400 - Liazrdmen and Dinosaurs 0500 - Locked 0600 - Path -C2 Prime 0700 - Lizard man 1963 0800 - Locked 0900 - Path to -C3 Alt 1000 - Locked 1100 - Locked 'Prime - the Bio weapon:' The bio-weapon that was loosed on the Prime world was a sort of Lizardman "Rage" Virus, which destroyed their civilization. Survivors fled through the Fringepath system to alts 04:00 and 07:00 Both lost all their civilization, No trace of the virus survives and the planet 9,900 years later is completely safe for Lizard man re-colonization. Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes Category:Node C -02 '04:00 Lizard men and Dinosaurs:' In this alt, Fleeing survivors of the plague that struck their homeworld were, essentaially attacked by dinosaurs. In successive attacks, the survivors were scattered and their technology lost and destroyed. Now, stone age Lizardmen hunt the jungles and savanahs are are careful to murder any dinosaur they can. They know where the Ring is and have ancient legends about it, but it is current situated in grass land, which is great for hiding raptors In turn 1 a team of Fringeworthy from Duckberg got massacred by raptiors in the tall grass. A tribe of Lizardmen discovered the remains of the Duckberg Fringeworthy and became enraged - their religion tells them that some day help is going to come through that portal. So the Lizard men have had great success at cutting down the grass and slaughtering every raptor around. Soon enough they will discover fringeworthy among their number and start exploring. Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes Category:Node C -02 '0700: Lizard Man 1963' This is an alt of the original Lizardman homeworld, circa about it's own 1963. It was being viewed for historical interest. There are very few parallels to Earth in 1963. most of them are about mechanical and electrical engineering. But that's not what the observers were interested in. This world has a relatively low population density. the few cities have very sharp, sudden borders. There is little farming. most of their cultivation is about domesticated animals. These people mostly eat meat. So their patterns of city-building, roads and infrastructure are built around transporting animals and animal parts. What fascinated the viewers of this period of time was Cannibalism. This civilization has it going on. Rockets, jets, cars with fins, They think they are at the top of their game and it's just going to get better. Their society has boundaries that one crosses at one's peril. if you arranged it in bands, their culture is mostly libertarian. Then there's a narrow band of infractions that invoke a fine or restitution. After that - there's eatin'. Steal a car? Pay restitution. Steal a car and endander someone with wreckless driving? The victims get your parts in nice white butcher paper with official seals. Unless they're traditionalists, then they gather around a ceremonial table and hack you up right there. (merciful folks dispatch their malefactor before the major parting out begins) There have always been a few eccentrics, and small religious sects that claim that for a Lizardman to eat another Lizardman is creepy and wrong. But most Lizardfolk accept this as a normal thing. It's how serious crimes are deterred. Conservative Lizardmen note that "Poo does not re-offend" Somewhere in this world, in the very city the warp opens into, a Lizard folk Martin Luther King is advocating against the practice. He's already been at this for fifteen years, but the next five will be critical. He will rouse the people and make a call to conscience. After him, the idea of eating criminal Lizard folk will never seem as solid and as normal again. He will successfully raise the question. There's also the issue of whether his mysterious disappearance 5 years hence is at the hands of a crazed lone cannibal, or if it was government agents who killed and ate the Lizardman Martin Luther King. But all this is lost, along with the mind of the person who set the gate to it's current starting period. What this world does offer is a functioning Lizardman society, and the technology it has available. Lizard folk keep pets here that are indistinguishable from Bonobo Chimps. (And they eat them, regularly, as well). Humans are primate enough, yet different enough to scare the bejeezus out of small lizard-children. These Lizard folk are also primitive enough to assume that "Different = scary = bad" and start a violent response to the "Pink Skinned monsters" that are invading, presumably from mars. If alerted to the Fringepaths and the plight of their postapocalyptic and dinosaur beset cousins, they will quickly form a Fringeworthy program and start reaching out to their cousins to help them. They'll have a tendency to view themselves as the paragons of modern virture charge ahead with that conviction. Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes Category:Node C -02